Tales of Twindom
by therubirose
Summary: Lloyd has a twin I suck at summaries , the Aurion family is a half day away from getting a key crest for Anna when they are ambushed by Kvar. Chaos ensues, and the family is separated. I'm going to try and be different with pairings. Rated T just in case


**Yamabuki: Hello! This has been floating through my head while I was at work and it evolved into something pretty cool, so I thought I'd write it down. Some parts are kinda rough...**

**Suzu: I like it.**

**Yamabuki: O_O !!!!! You actually like something I did? Where's the real Suzu-chan?**

**Suzu: ... This one isn't weird, yet.**

**Yamabuki: Well since you're here, will you be my muse?**

**Suzu: *sigh* I guess so...**

**Yamabuki: YAY! _hugs_ Say the disclaimer please Suzu-chan!**

**Suzu: Yamabuki does not own Tales of Symphonia, but she does own Dinah.****Tales of Twindom Chapter 1**

* * *

"_Please Kratos. You must kill me… I do not wish to harm the children…or you…"_

Kratos stared at the scene before him in horror. The corpses of Desians littered the ground, felled by Kratos' sword and the Exebula Anna's attacks. Lloyd had disappeared when Kratos had pushed him away from Anna when she tried to attack Lloyd. Dinah was huddled in a tuft of grass her deep green eyes wide with fear. How could this have happened? They were so close to getting a keycrest for Anna. A half days journey longer and she would have been safe. Instead Kvar had found them. Kratos called for Noishe to execute the normal escape plan, but Kvar had planned ahead, for once. He laid in wait for Kratos to call for Noishe. When Anna had placed Dinah and Lloyd on the back of the protozoan, Kvar had leaped out of the underbrush and charged at Anna. After successfully tackling the startled woman, Kvar had ripped her Exsphere from where it had been nestled between her collar bones.

"Muhahahahahhaha! I finally have my Angelus Project back! Now you and your half-breed children can be killed by your wife!"

At those words Kratos whirled to face Kvar. He let loose one of his most ferocious "Aurion Glares" before running to attack the man that was ripping is family apart. Thoroughly frightened by the glare that promised his death, Kvar stood frozen as the enraged man charged towards him. Exsphere in hand forgotten, Kvar barely managed to pull his staff up to defend against a blow from Flamberge – that in itself was frightening, among the Cruxis, it was said that Kratos didn't use the blood red blade unless he had the absolute intent to kill – that left his entire arm numb. Swiftly, Kratos angled his blade underneath Kvar's staff and ripped it from the half-elf's grip, it flew across the clearing before colliding with a tree. Defenseless, Kvar stood frightened at Kratos before straightening, he was a Desian Grand Cardinal, and he would not die like a whimpering dog beneath a _human_. Kvar stood proud, glaring condescendingly at the auburn haired man before him, "Long live Lord Yggdrasill and the coming Age of Half-elves!" Kratos plunged his blade into Kvar, gave a quick twist, pulled it back out in the blink of an eye. Staring at the Grand Cardinal lying at his feet, Flamberge slack in hand, Kratos stood with his back turned to Anna.

"_Auug… please Kratos…"_

Hopeless, it was hopeless. He couldn't kill Anna, he loved her. But if he didn't, he couldn't guarantee Lloyd and Dinah's safety. Sorrow deeper than anything Kratos had experienced in his life washed over him. His children or his wife, which should he choose? How could he even choose at all? Abruptly, Kratos felt a tug on his leg, "Papa, where's Mommy?" Dinah asked. A tug on his other leg signaled Lloyd's appearance, "Why is the scawy mwonster wearing Mommy's dwess?"

Anna flinched at the question then stood transfixed staring at Lloyd, trying to use him as a medium to keep her inner calm and control. She managed to succeed for a long moment before something in her snapped. She charged at the little boy that still clung to his fathers' leg, screaming bloody murder while she charged. Kratos had no choice; he tightened his grip on Flamberge, turned, and rushed toward the woman he loved with murderous intent.

* * *

Lloyd and Dinah's grips were ripped from Kratos' legs. They stared after their father before backing towards the cliff edge, and, as far away from the "scawy mwonster" as possible.

They watched as the Exebula whirled around itself, trying to hit Kratos with its unnaturally long arms. They saw him leap out of the way before rushing forward and trying to hit it with his "pwetty swode".

The creature took a slashing blow to the chest and retaliated by swiping Kratos out of the way with a clawed hand. Dust flew into the air as Kratos was pushed backwards. Kratos and the monster kept moving closer and closer to the edge of the cliff, a few feet away from the twins. The monster let out a roar when it saw the children. A claw lashed towards Kratos, knocking him over. The Exebula leapt over the fallen Kratos running towards Lloyd and Dinah. One arm snaked towards Dinah and sent her flying across the clearing. The Exebula threw an arm at Lloyd, but Noishe appeared out of nowhere and took the blow for Lloyd. Whining, he flew off the cliff and down.

"Dinah!" Lloyd screamed as he watched his sister fly across the clearing and land limply in the underbrush. He whipped his head to face the monster that hurt Dinah and saw the "pwetty swode" explode from the mwonsters' chest in a shower of blood.

* * *

Kratos pulled himself to his feet as he heard Lloyd's bloodcurdling scream. Not even bothering to run, Kratos hurled himself through the air and towards the back of the Exebula, blade first. Flamberge landed directly in the center of the creatures' back. Kratos heard Lloyd squeal, "Oh, yuck!" as he was showered with blood.

"_Thank you, my love…" _

Slowly Anna began to topple over Lloyd and the edge of the cliff. As Anna and Lloyd were airborne, she managed to twist around so her body was curled around her son protectively. She remained as tightly balled up as possible as the two crashed down the cliff.

Kratos stood at the cliff face, staring down, trying desperately to see through the billowing dust. Kratos gathered his mana and prepared to release his wings when he heard a whimper behind him. Dinah! He swiveled around and ran towards the sound. Heedless of the branches clawing at his clothes, Kratos pushed through the underbrush. He found Dinah on her back, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Dinah, Dinah, it's okay. Hush, hush," he said as soothingly as possible, "let me get a look at you." He pulled the whimpering girl into his lap and pushed Dinah's dark brown hair away from her face. There was a deep gash on her forehead, but she seemed otherwise unharmed.

"It's all right, Healing Wind!" A soothing wind swirled around Dinah, her gash closed up with nothing to show for her troubles. She sighed happily and looked up at her father expectantly, "Where are Mommy and Lloyd?"

* * *

Yggdrasil pushed the toe of his boot into an unmoving Kvar. "Take this idiot back to his ranch and have him healed, he's still of use to me." He said imperiously to a green-haired woman beside him.

"Yes, Lord Yggdrasil, but what of Lord Aurion?" she asked.

"Let's give him time to mourn the loss of his family, Pronyma," he sneered, "I'll come back for him tomorrow. Now hurry before Kvar dies, I don't want to have to look for another Cardinal so soon."

"Yes my Lord, of course." Pronyma walked over to the downed Cardinal and picked him up, a look of utter distaste on her face before she warped away. Yggdrasil stared at the vacated pool of Kvar's blood thoughtfully before warping away himself.

* * *

A dwarf named Dirk walked through the forest singing happily to himself, "Havin' squirrel forrrrrr suppa, squirrel forrrrrr suppa, squirrel forrr suppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..! Holy bejaysus!" He cried out when he saw a woman lying on the ground with a young, bloodied, child clutched in her arms. He ran to them as fast as his stubby legs would carry him. Halfway there, he stopped and stared at the squirrel he had in his hands. "Tchaa!" he shouted before flinging the thing away – it landed next to a monster snacking on a Desian whip master. When he got there he threw himself to the ground and pressed a hand against her face. When she let out a gasp of air, he lunged backwards out of fright.

She turned her head towards the dwarf, eyes pleading, "Please take care of my son for me, I am Anna Aurion and this is my son Lloyd. We were attacked by Desians and fell from the cliff. His father and twin, Dinah, must… still be up there. That… dog… over there," she waved an arm at Noishe, "is our… pet… please look after him as well… Please you must take care of Lloyd! Tell him I love him… and if you see," she let out a hiss of pain, it was obvious she wouldn't last much longer, "the others… tell them, tell them I love them and I'm sorry."

"Allllright, allllright. Don' talk anymorrre, I'll take care o' him. No need ta worry. It'll be allriiiight."

"Tha- thank you…" Anna reached out a hand towards the top of the cliff, "Good-bye my love…"

* * *

Kratos searched frantically around the base of the cliff, where were they? Half-devoured corpses of Desians littered the ground. He kicked one out of the way before casting his eyes around. They couldn't… they couldn't have been eaten. Kratos' eyes burned with the tears he could not shed. He clenched his hands into fists and cast his head down, sobbing dryly.

"Papa, Papa what's wong? Where are Mommy and Lloyd?"

Kratos took a deep breath and crouched down to eye level with his daughter, "Dinah, Lloyd and Mommy are gone and can never come back."

"What do you mean?" tears swam in her eyes, "I want my bwother and my Mommy! They CAEN'T never come bwack!" she threw herself to the ground sobbing.

"I WILL not go back to Cruxis, not after all that they have done to my family…" Kratos muttered to himself. He looked down at Dinah, "I promise I will never let Cruxis harm you, my daughter." He lovingly scooped the sobbing girl into his arms and walked away.

* * *

"WHERE IS HE?!" Yggdrasil yelled in fury, "He should be so distraught he can't move. How did he escape?"

Pronyma cowered from the overwhelming fury emanating from her Lord, "L-Lord Yggdrasil, perhaps he went to the nearby village to search…" she trailed off when she saw the look of childish spite on Yggrasil's face.

"_I _should have thought of that," he muttered, "of course Kratos would search and see if those damn brats of his were still alive." Louder, tantrum over, "Send the most inconspicuous of your men to the village to search for Kratos, I WILL not let my Origin Seal escape."

* * *

**Yamabuki: Yay!**

**Suzu: Some of the section thingie's were kinda short, and who says muhahahah?**

**Yamabuki: The people in my world do.**

**Suzu: .... Uh huh.... Please review!**


End file.
